I Won't Give Up
by musicfreak1107
Summary: Kendall's girlfriend wants to give up on their relationship, but Kendall's not letting her go that easily. What will he do to save it?  This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.


**I Won't Give Up**

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, God knows we're worth it."<em>

Kendall had been dating the new girl, Natalie, for the past few months since she had moved into the Palm Woods. The first time he saw her walk through the lobby, he instantly had a crush on her. And then when he found out that she lived across the hall from him and his three best friends, James, Carlos, and Logan, he was even more excited. It had gotten to the point where his friends were so annoyed with him talking about her all the time, that they basically forced him to ask her out. And of course, she said yes.

Natalie had moved to LA to be a singer, actress, or dancer. She loved all three, so whichever one she could get a job in first would be where she would start. Natalie was average height and had auburn colored hair and brown eyes. She wasn't necessarily the most beautiful girl around, but to Kendall she was perfect.

Everyone that knew the two of them agreed that they were a super cute couple and everyone loved the two of them together. They were always happy around each other and it was like nothing could go wrong.

But the sun can't shine forever. Storms will roll in eventually.

* * *

><p>Kendall had just gotten back from being on tour for the past four weeks. It was Big Time Rush's first headlining tour and they had done amazing. All the shows had sold out and the fans went crazy for the boys. They had had a great time performing and traveling all over the country.<p>

Of course, they had missed all of their friends and family back at the Palm Woods, since they couldn't come along on the tour bus with the boys. Which meant that Kendall had had to leave Natalie behind for the past four weeks. Of course, he had called her as often as he could and they texted constantly, but they still really missed each other. Natalie had come to the concert in LA, but since it had been one of the first on their tour, it had been over three weeks since they had actually seen each other.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan ran straight up to apartment 2J when they got home.

"We're back!" Carlos yelled as he and the other three boys walked into their apartment. Mrs. Knight and Katie were sitting on the couch and jumped at the loud noise.

"Boys! I'm so glad you are all back!" Mrs. Knight said as she gave each boy a hug and gave Kendall a kiss. "Did you have a good time?"

"The best!" James cheered. "Hearing all of those fans cheering for me each night." He said as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos turned to glare at him. "I mean, cheering for all of us each night."

"It was fun!" Kendall said as he went and hugged his baby sister. "But I missed both of you."

"No, you missed Natalie." Logan pointed out. "He wouldn't stop talking about how much he missed her the whole time we were on the bus."

"Awwwwwww!" Katie said, giving her big brother a hard time.

"Shut up." Kendall said and started to blush.

"I think it's sweet." Mrs. Knight told the boys who were snickering at Kendall and his bright red face. "And I know she missed you too."

"Really?" Kendall asked his mom.

"Oh yeah. She was over here a lot while you boys were gone, or she was for the first couple of weeks anyway. Now that I think about it, I haven't really seen her lately. You should go see if she wants to join us for dinner."

"OK. I'll be back soon." Kendall said as he walked out and across the hall to Natalie's apartment and knocked on her door.

"Kendall!" Natalie yelled when she answered the door and saw his smiling face on the other side. She quickly threw her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kendall replied back as he kissed her forehead and they continued hugging. "My mom said you came over a lot while I was gone."

"I did a lot for the first couple of weeks after you left. And then I kind of stopped."

"Why did you stop?" Kendall asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Natalie sighed. "Maybe we should talk inside." She said as she motioned for him to follow her in.

Kendall instantly grew nervous at those words. He thought that everything had been fine. They had talked every chance that they got while he was on tour. But now that he thought about it, it did seem like they had started talking less and less toward the end of the tour.

Natalie sat down on the couch and Kendall sat down next to her, the two facing each other. They sat in silence for a minute, Natalie thinking of what to say and Kendall getting more and more nervous as each second passed, before Natalie spoke up. "Kendall, I really, really like you, I really do…" She started and then trailed off.

"But?" Kendall asked, having a bad feeling about what was coming.

"But I don't know if I can do this." She said.

"Do what? Be in a relationship with me?" Kendall asked, getting upset.

Natalie looked down at her lap. "Yeah." She said before looking back up at him and seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes. She looked away before she spoke again. "It's so hard with you not being around. And it's not going to really change any. You guys are just going to get busier and busier with your careers taking off and there will be more tours and I feel like I never get to see you much now."

"I know it's hard, Natalie, but it's not impossible. I mean, we still talk as much as we can and I called you every day on tour and we texted." Kendall tried to reason with her.

"I know, but it's not that easy. I miss having you around. It's not the same. It's so hard to deal with. Plus, we can't tell people that we're dating and you have girls throwing themselves all over you, just dying for your attention."

"So? Those girls mean nothing to me. Well, they do since they're my fans, but not as anything else. You're the only girl that I want Natalie. And I mean that." Kendall said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Kendall, I just don't know if I can do it." Natalie said, tears in her eyes. She didn't really want to break up with him, but things were tough and it seemed like the best thing to do.

"So, what then? Are you breaking up with me?" Kendall asked and was met with silence. "Because I won't give up on this relationship, Natalie. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that you are the only one for me and that I want to make this work."

Natalie didn't know what to say then, but Kendall took her silence as a yes. He slowly stood up and started to walk away before he turned around. "Like I said, I'm not giving up on you that easily." He said before he turned around and left. Natalie felt horrible about what had just happened. She didn't really want to break up with him, but she also hated that she never got to see him and that they couldn't even admit that they were dating. It sucked, to be totally honest. But she wanted it to work. But she also decided that she had to know that Kendall wanted it to work as well. And she knew that if he really wanted it to, then he would keep his promise and do whatever it took.

* * *

><p>Kendall went back to his apartment and went straight to his room, not saying anything to his family or friends, and shut his door. James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all looked at each other.<p>

"Maybe you boys should go talk to him." Mrs. Knight suggested. The three boys nodded and walked off to Kendall's room. They knocked once before opening the door to find Kendall lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What happened dude?" Logan asked, speaking up first.

"She broke up with me." Kendall said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Did she say why?" James asked.

"She basically said that it was hard with me not being around and always being busy with the band and that she didn't think she could do it." Kendall replied.

"What did you say?" Carlos asked.

"I told her that I wasn't giving up that easily." Kendall told them, looking at his friends for the first time.

"So what are you going to do then?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not giving up that easily. Any ideas?"

"You could write her a song." James suggested. Kendall sat up at that idea.

"Girls do love having songs written about them." Carlos pointed out.

"And you could play guitar while you sing to her." Logan added.

"That's a good idea. But I don't know how to write a song." Kendall told them.

"But we can help." James said, grabbing a pen and notepad off of Kendall's desk. Logan grabbed the guitar and handed it to Kendall as they started to write this song.

* * *

><p>The boys spent the rest of the day and night writing and working on this song. Kendall wanted it to be perfect for when he sang it for Natalie. He had to prove that he really cared and wanted this to work. He had recruited James, Carlos, and Logan to sing it with him, with them adding harmonies and such to the song.<p>

They were up fairly late writing the song, so they decided that they would go sing it for her tomorrow afternoon. Kendall went to bed, hoping that Natalie would like the song and take him back.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, the boys of Big Time Rush were standing outside of Natalie's apartment. Kendall knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.<p>

When she answered, Natalie was shocked to see the four boys standing outside with a guitar. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Kendall has a song to sing for you!" Carlos said excitedly. "And we're here to help!" he said with a smile.

Natalie looked at Kendall questioningly before he spoke up. "I told you I wasn't going to give up on our relationship that easily. Mind if we come in?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, sure." She replied before moving out of the doorway to let them in. She closed the door behind them and then walked over to the couch where they had left a spot for her next to Kendall.

"So Kendall told us about what happened yesterday and how he didn't want to give up on your relationship." James said as they were sitting there waiting for something to happen.

"So we spent the rest of the day and half the night helping Kendall write this song for you." Logan added.

"I really do care, Natalie, and I hope this shows you. This song's called 'I Won't Give Up.'" Kendall said as he placed his guitar on his lap and started to strum the first chord. He looked up at her before he started to sing.

_**When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<strong>_

_**I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up, oh<strong>_

Kendall continued to play his guitar and sing, as Logan added harmonies to the next verse.

_**And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<strong>_

Kendall had been singing sweet and softly, but then put even more emotion into the chorus. James and Carlos joined Logan in doing some harmonies as Kendall continued to play his guitar and sing, looking up at Natalie every now and then to see her staring at him.

'_**Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up**_

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us  
>How to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah<br>We got a lot at stake  
>And in the end you're still my friend<br>At least we did intend for us to work  
>We didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend  
>Without the world caving in<br>I had to learn what I got and what I'm not  
>And who I am<strong>_

_**Oh, I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up<strong>_

The emotion behind the song continued to increase as Kendall got more and more into it. Natalie continued to stare at Kendall, amazed that he had done this for her. The boys continued singing, but now with James, Carlos, and Logan singing a sort of echo to Kendall.

_**No, I won't give up on us (No I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it, and we're worth it)<strong>_

_**No, I won't give up on us (No I'm not giving up)  
>Even if the skies get rough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>I'm giving you all my love (We're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it(And we're worth it)<strong>_

The guys finished the song and Kendall put his guitar next to him. He turned back to look at Natalie who had tears in her eyes at the song and its' powerful meaning.

"I mean it, Natalie. I'm not giving up. And if that didn't work, then I'll do something else, but I'm not letting you go that easily." Kendall told her, barely finishing before she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I believe you Kendall." She whispered into his ear. "And it worked. I didn't really want to give up on this either. I just wanted to know that you wanted it as much as I did."

"Of course I do. There's no one else that I would rather be with." Kendall pulled away from their embrace. "Natalie, will you go out with me? Again?"

"Of course. And this time I won't give up on us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The song that I used was "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. You should check it out, it's amazing! Also, the BTR boys did a cover of it, and it's amazing as well.<strong>

**If you've been reading my other two stories "Elevate" and "Big Time Hunger Games" I promise that I will update them soon! The new semester at school started and I have yet to have a break from homework, so I haven't had time to write. BUT they will get updated soon(hopefully!)! And if you haven't read them, you should check them out! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thanks so much for reading and please review and let me know your thoughts! It would be much appreciated! :)**

**Hope you all have a blessed day! :)  
><strong>


End file.
